


supernatural beings

by magichistorian



Series: SenGen Week 2019 [5]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: M/M, Supernatural Elements, no petrification, sengen week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22093774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magichistorian/pseuds/magichistorian
Summary: Senku goes out, alone, to go stargazing, and runs into somebody very unexpected.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: SenGen Week 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584946
Comments: 6
Kudos: 140





	supernatural beings

**Author's Note:**

> kids, don't hang out with random strangers in the woods. Senku is gay and dumb, don't follow his example
> 
> I wanted to go into more detail about what Gen is, and all that fantasy stuff, but I'm hungry, so this is all I've got, I hope you enjoy regardless

Tajiu and Yuzuriha were, to Senku's great annoyance, too busy to join him that night. 

They had apologized, claiming they really wanted to come but Taiju wasn't allowed out that late and Yuzuriha's family was going to a party. Which was really stupid. 

It wasn't that he didn't believe them, because he did. Those two didn't have a single malicious bone in either of their bodies. But carrying his telescope into the forest and up the hill was much more difficult without Taiju to dump most of (or all, if he was being honest) the labor onto. 

But he couldn't not go out that night, because the sky was clearer than it had been, and will be, for quite some time, so he couldn't miss out. 

So out he was, lugging his telescope on some rickety old wagon he had dug out of their garage. 

It had worked perfectly, at first. The outer edges of the forest were trafficked enough that he had a somewhat developed path to follow. Even when it tapered out, the ground was still flat enough that he could get through well enough. 

But when he reached the bottom of the hill, the ground suddenly became riddled with rocks and tree roots. 

He was pulling through though, until he wasn't. One particularly rugged patch had completely upended his stupid wagon, and he was just debating between sitting around pulling at his hair until something magically started working and giving and going home when an unexpected voice caught him off guard. 

"Well that looks nasty, doesn't it?"

Senku whirled around to see an unfamiliar young man in weirdly traditional purple robes standing there, behind him. 

He knew he should be more concerned about being kidnapped and held for ransom or stabbed a bunch or something, but his first instinct was to move in front of his telescope. 

Of course, the man noticed and peered around Senku's shoulder. 

Senku wanted to scream. Of course, he went after the stupidly expensive telescope. This guy looked like the kind of person to steal his telescope and sell it for money. 

Except...

"Wow, what is that?" He exclaimed.

Huh?

"You...don't know what this is?"

"Nope!" He ducked around and crouched in front of it, thoroughly examining it. "What does it do?"

"It's a telescope," Senku explained. "You know, the thing that lets you look at the stars up close?"

"Wow!" 

"How do you not know about telescopes?" Senku asked. 

"Huh?" The man looked up. "Oh, well, we don't really get many fancy gadgets like this around here."

"Here..."

"As in this forest. This is where I live, you see."

Great. Senku had found himself some old hobo. Except the guy's clothes were far too nice and clean to be some random homeless guy living in the woods. And even dropouts should have at least heard of telescopes. Which means...

"Yup! I'm not a human!" He agreed with a smile, like he had read Senku's mind. 

Oh boy. 

The longer he looked, however, the more he could start to notice strange details about him. He wasn't wearing any shoes, for one. Despite that, his feet didn't have a smear of mud on them. Nobody in the modern age would wear such fancy robes like that unless they were dressed up for some convention, and if this guy didn't know what telescopes were, he was certainly not frequenting any conventions. And his eyes, which were surprisingly visible given the fading light, had a strange intensity that made it very hard for Senku to force his gaze away from. 

"Well, mister spirit that lives in the woods, do you have a name?"

He nodded. "Gen."

"Nice to meet you, Gen." He stuck out his hand for a shake, and Gen stared at it blankly for a moment before awkwardly high-giving it from the side. Senku didn't bother correcting him. "My name is Senku."

"Nice to meet you, Senku-chan! Now, what are you doing here so late at night, all alone? With your fancy telly-scope?"

"Oh, um," Senku turned back to his telescope, tugging it back into the wagon with an embarrassing amount of effort and brushing off the dirt. 

"There's good weather tonight, so I'm trying to get to the top of the hill to look at the stars. But as you can see, I crashed my cart and I don't know how I'm going to get up there."

Gen rubbed off the rest of the dirt. "I can help with that!"

"How?" Senku didn't say it out loud, but Gen didn't really look any stronger than he was. he wasn't interested in insulting a spirit offering to help him. 

"I know an easy way up, where all the roots stayed flat. Let me show you."

Before Senku could refuse or accept, Gen takes his hand and begins moving. Senku has just enough time to grab his wagon's handle before they were off. Gen was walking rather briskly, but somehow the wagon did not hit a single bump. 

They reached the top of the hill surprisingly fast. Gen was right; the path was smoother than a paved road. And Gen's feet were still clean. 

When the view of the sky opened up, Senku knew he made the right choice coming out. The sky was perfectly clear. 

He got out and set up his telescope, Gen watching with interest. 

After a few minutes of studying the sky, Senku turns to Gen. 

"Would you like to try it out?"

Gen's eyes light up. 

Senku showed him where to look, and he couldn't deny the gasp of amazement Gen made when he got a clear look wasn't satisfying. It felt even more than that, but he wasn't sure what the warm tingling in his chest was supposed to mean. 

They stayed that way for far longer than Senku was expecting. Byakuya was probably a little concerned, but it's hardly the latest he has stayed out, so he doesn't worry too much. 

It's surprisingly fun, pointing out the different stars. He thought he might be showing off just a little, but didn't really care. It wasn't bothering Gen, quite the opposite. 

But eventually, his eyes grew heavy. He knew he had to leave before he got too tired to walk home, so he apologetically packed up his telescope. 

"Sorry, Gen," Senku said, picking up the wagon handle. "I'd love to stay, but I need sleep."

Gen shook his head. "You humans are so weird. Sleep. Hah."

Senku agreed. He found sleep to be the least scientifically helpful bodily function. It used up so much science time. 

Just as he was starting to leave, Gen stopped him. And leaned in, pecking Senku on the cheek. They looked at each other, both flushed. 

"Come back again sometime, won't you?" Gen asked.

"Yeah. Absolutely." 

The next time he went out, he told Taiju and Yuzuriha they could stay home. (They looked mightily relieved.)

And when he entered the forest once again, the first thing he saw was a smiling Gen.

**Author's Note:**

> my [Tumblr](https://emilswrites.tumblr.com/)! Feel free to put in a request, or just say hi:)


End file.
